


Lumpy's New Life

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Adopted Daughter, moving back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Lumpy Rutherford finally returns home from Africa. This time he brings home an orphaned teenager named Louise. How would she react to being in a strange country? Story came on its own. Oneshot





	Lumpy's New Life

Now that Lumpy Rutherford returned back to America from Kenya, Africa, he was happy to be back. He bought back a young woman who needed a home. He adopted her right then. She was named Louise. She’d been an orphan almost her whole life, and Lumpy felt sorry for her. She is only a freshman in high school when he adopted her.

His friends lived in Mayfield. He and Louise made it safely on the way from Africa to America.

“Louise, my friends know nothing about me bringing you home with me. I do believe you’ll enjoy Mayfield as much as I do. This way you can meet new friends.”

Louise didn’t say much, so she let her adopted father do all the talking.

Unlike Lumpy, Louise is colored, which means she is black.

“I’ll call one of my friends when we get to the airport so they could pick us up.”

Louise isn’t usually a type of character that is on the shy side. Since she had a shy look since she arrived in America with them, she had a shy look. She’d never been to America. No wonder she’ll be shy for a while. Lumpy didn’t blame her on that one.

They arrived at the airport in Mayfield early that afternoon. When they were able to collect their bags, Lumpy now made up his surprise telephone call to one of his good friends, Wally Cleaver. No, Wally never knew that Lumpy Rutherford returned home from Africa after five years later. He had a job by working in the orphanage, and he had the chance to know Louise.

“Hi, Wally,” Lumpy said as his friend picked up his call.

“Hi, Lumpy. I wasn’t expecting anything from you.”

“I know. My mission in Kenya is accomplished. I’m out at the airport right now and wanted to ask if you could come and pick me up.”

“Sure. I’d be glad to do it. Are you waiting for anyone right now?”

“No. I just got here not too long ago. Are you available to pick me up?”

“Yes, I’ll be glad to do it, Lumpy. Just give me about twenty minutes.”

“Okay. I’ll be out by the luggage claim.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be sure to look out for you.”

Then the telephone call ended.

“Wally Cleaver is a really good friend of mine, Louise. I think you’ll like him.”

Still Louise said nothing. 

“Just give it time to know America, Louise.”

She finally spoke.

“How come you didn’t mention me over the telephone?” asked Louise.

“I did that because I want you to be a surprise for my friends. This is why I didn’t say anything about you to Mr. Cleaver.”

“I see.”

That was all Louise could think of to say, and that was fine with him.

“You’ll get to see my friends. I only rented my house for my stay in Kenya. Now I can go back to being the original owner. That means you can have your own bedroom. Wouldn’t that be exciting?”

Still Louise said not a word.

“Mr. Cleaver said he’ll be here in twenty minutes. I think he might have a child so you can make friends with that person.”

From what Lumpy just told Louise is true. At least it’ll be a start for making friends, which is better than none. He sure does get around, Louise told herself. She will be shy for a while longer. Just give her time to adjust, he thought, except he didn’t know that Wally has a daughter named Lindsey, but doesn’t know much about her.

Louise stretched and yawned a few times before Mr. Cleaver came to take her and Lumpy to their house. It would be nice to have her own bedroom without sharing it like she did in Kenya. 

“At least I can have some quiet time to myself without being with others.”

“That’s right. You’re getting the picture now. Since I haven’t been able to fix it up, I’ll find some clean bedsheets and have the bathroom nice and clean also. I just didn’t want my daughter thinking I’m not a messy person.”

When they met for the first time, Louise had always called him Mr. Rutherford. Now that she’s living with Lumpy, she could finally call him Dad. For now, she’ll stick with Mr. Rutherford since she doesn’t know the name Clarence.

“I just hope your friends are nice people,” Louise told him.

“Of course they’re nice. Do you think you can keep this in mind that my friends’ last names are Haskell and Cleaver?” Lumpy asked her.

“Yes, Mr. Rutherford.”

“You live with me now, Louise. I know we haven’t known each other for long now, so I’d appreciate it if you’d start calling me Dad.”

“I’ll do my best,” she replied.

“Just do it, sweetheart.”

“I’ve never heard of that word before.”

“What word is that?”

“Sweetheart,” was the answer.

“Now you’re learning a new word, which is excellent.”

After he said that, they both hugged one another. Louise told herself that Lumpy is a good person, and he showed it.

“You need to show me where my bedroom is.”

“That’s what we’re doing right now.”

“Okay.”

They didn’t say much of anything when Louise was following Lumpy up the driveway to the front door. It was getting late, so she could wander around this strange house.

“Are your parents alive?” she asked him.

“No, they aren’t. I wish they were still living today so they could meet my adopted daughter.”

Lumpy hadn’t yet said anything about his younger sister Violet quite yet. No, she hasn’t heard a word that her older brother has an adopted daughter, but she will.

“Don’t you have any brothers and sisters?” asked Louise.

“Just one sister, and that’ it. I haven’t told her anything since I just came home from Kenya with an adopted daughter. I only want her surprised when she sees you.”

“What did you say her name is?”

“It’s Violet. I only hope she’ll accept you as part of the family.”

“I won’t ask about her accepting me. It’s not any of my business. We still have to get to know each other.”

Louise had a good point, and Lumpy saw that for himself, but didn’t bother saying that to her.

Lumpy and Louise left before Wally could pick them up at the airport since there was a taxi that came for them instead, so they accepted.

“You’re welcome to wander around, Louise. I’ll go start the laundry.”

She didn’t reply, and that was fine. Later when he was folding his laundry, they both heard the telephone.

“do you want me to answer or just let it go on its own?” 

“You can get it. Just let me put the laundry away.”

She did exactly what he told her. It was Eddie.

“It’s one of your friends. He said his name was Eddie.”

“He’s the one I mentioned to you not too long ago that his name is Haskell.”

“I’ll do my best to remember that. I hope to meet him and your other friends.”

Lumpy left Louise alone for a while so he could chat with Eddie.

“Hi, Eddie. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing okay. Squirt told me he heard you came back from Kenya.”

“I did, but bought something here with me.”

“What did you bring with you?” 

Eddie couldn’t figure it out.

“You’ll get to see the surprise when we get together. Wally and Beaver don’t know anything about my surprise.”

“I thought they did know.”

“Not at all. You can come over today if you’d like.”

“Okay. I’ll do that. Should I invite Beaver and Wally along?”

“Only if you want to, that’s fine with me.”

The two friends talked more and then it was time to hang up. Now Lumpy could finish what he was doing. Louise still wasn’t so sure what was going on. She had just moved here from Africa, so it will take time for her to get used to the United States of America.

“Louise, you are welcome to wander around if you’d like,” Lumpy told her a second time.

“Okay. I hope your friends are interesting.”

“Of course they are. Mr. Haskell is quite the character out of all.”

“Why do you call him character?”

Louise still isn’t sure what he meant by that word.

“You’ll soon find out for yourself when you get to know Mr. Haskell,” was his answer.

“I believe you.”

Louise left him and did what he told her – wander around. At least it would be helpful for her so she could learn her way around this strange place. So she did that until she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She listened as Lumpy opened the front door. She heard some voices as he closed the door after his guests. Louise went to the stairs so she could be when he calls her.

That’s when she saw three strange men. She planned on not asking what these characters are.

“Guys, I did mention that I have a surprise for you.”

“A big or small one?” Beaver asked.

“It’s a big one, Beaver.”

He saw Louise at the top of the stairs.

“You guys may look now,” Lumpy told them.

So Wally, Eddie, and this guy named Beaver did what they were told.

“Where is the surprise, Lumpy?” Wally asked.

“Look at the top of the stairs,” he answered.

So that’s what they all did.

“See what I bought home with me from Kenya?”

“She looks really young, Lumpy. What’s her name?” Eddie asked.

“Tell them, honey.”

“Louise,” she answered shyly.

“Is this why you called from the airport and ask me to come and get you?” Wally asked, starting to figure out this picture.

All of his friends noticed she was colored, but none of them seemed to mind.

“Welcome home, Lumpy. You sure did surprise us,” said Beaver.

“It’s really good to be back home.”


End file.
